The primate core has been proposed to function the primary site for all primate projects proposed for the program project. In functioning as a core component, the total number of animals proposed can be minimized through multiple use of controls between concurrently running projects. In addition, the core will allow for greater coordination between projects. The specific aim of this core is to provide support of all of the primate studies proposed in the three projects. This is to include: Animal requirements: Procurement, Housing, Protocol Development, Immunizations, Bleedings, Challenge, Veterinary care, Clinical Pathology Testing. Laboratory analysis: Virus isolation, Virus isolation, Virus load, Flow cytometry, Serology The core PI will participate in the study designs and protocol development for each of the program projects. Direction of all proposed primate studies associate with projects 1, 2 and 3 will be the responsibility of the Core leader.